


Wishing Wells And Daring Dreamers

by flickawhip



Category: Actor RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Audrey wishes she could speak to her...Darcey wishes she could see her one last time...A light fluff piece.





	Wishing Wells And Daring Dreamers

Darcey swears she can feel something when she walks into Audrey’s home. She knows the woman is long gone, but she can feel her... she thinks she can feel her. She walks out the room, into the garden, and approaches the well.

She is almost saddened by the state of it, and yet she can’t resist dropping a penny down, wishing on it. She wishes, oh she wishes, that she could have just one more chance to see Audrey, to understand how she came to mean so much...

Audrey, who is there, who always has been, smiles, waiting for the wish to register, waiting for her chance. The chance does not come and yet, she smiles all the same and strokes the girl’s cheek. 

“Such a generous heart...”

She murmurs to herself.

“What a legacy to leave...”


End file.
